


Fresh Baked

by ami_ven



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Welcome home, Master Bruce.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "oatmeal cookies"

“Welcome home, Master Bruce,” said Alfred. “How was your night?”

Bruce shrugged as he began to peel out of his costume. “Uneventful. I don’t know yet if that was good or bad.”

“Then am I correct in assuming that you need some time yet before you plan on turning in for the… day?”

“You’re correct,” said Bruce. “Why?”

Alfred smiled. “Because I just set a batch of oatmeal cookies out to cool.”

“Really?” Bruce asked, sounding more like the child he had been than the vigilante he was now. “My favorite! Alfred, you’re the best.”

“I know,” the butler said.

THE END


End file.
